


Little Change

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Star Trek, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 2009 AU ignoring S5, utter crack. One world encounters another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't own the Victors!verse by the lovely Speranza but definitely influenced my view of future Pegasus galaxy. Also, blame Dreamwaffles

It's Uhura who picks up on it first, unsurprisingly.  
"Captain, I'm receiving a message, but it's not in any language I'm aware of." It's not a particularly strong message and she pipes it to the bridge at large. No one else recognizes it. The message does not sound urgent, but it's intriguing enough for it to be worth a look. They lock in on it, and alter course. The planet they come upon is mostly water, seeming unremarkable, that is until a small vessel goes streaking past, a roughly cylindrical shape, far smaller than the normal spaceship, more like one of the escape vessels. Upon closer inspection, there is as well a city, rising out of the water, castle like beneath them. Scotty beams them down.

They find themselves in the middle of a busy and colorful marketplace. Several languages are spoken, but Uhura knows none of them. They are far beyond federation space so this is not unremarkable, however the wide cultural diversity represented in the marketplace of this one planet is. There is a flow the crowd and they follow it, a snaking river making it's way towards the heart of the city. At the center it appears respects are being paid to the ruling family of this world. A man stands next to a woman seated in a glowing blue chair. He is tall and bronze skinned with unruly auburn hair and vaguely pointed ears. She is round-faced and blonde with dark eyes and graceful hands, also with the not-quite Vulcan-like ears. They watch from within the mass of people as singling and in groups the people from the market place approach. The converse in low tones and occasionally offer gifts or receive the benediction of her hand or press their foreheads to that of the standing man. Kirk shrugs, the might as well meet the establishment. As a group they approach.

The man speaks and unsurprisingly it makes no sense. Then however he looks thoughtful, and touches a finger to the chair, closing his eyes a minute before speaking again, "Hello, and welcome to Atlantis." The man says and smiles widely.  
"We have not seen you before." says the woman, "I am H'van Emmagen daughter of Sheppard, this is Alan Keller daughter of Emmagen."  
The crew looks at one another, Uhura with a puzzled expression on her face at the sudden change in language. "I'm Kirk, this is Spock, Uhura and Sulu of the Starship Enterprise. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kirk says, extending a hand. The woman, H'van clasps it between her own and smiles.  
"We welcome you to Atlantis. Is there anything you have need of? We have much to offer travelers."  
"I'd greatly love if you could tell us about this place. We've never heard of Atlantis before, nor have we heard such languages. We are explorers, and scientists, out to understand the universe." The woman laughs lightly.  
"We too were once such people, we descended from explorers such as yourselves. Atlantis is a marketplace, the hub of the wheel of the Pegasus Galaxy. We would be happy to speak with your scientists, and offer you food and shelter on your journey." The young man beckons and one of the men standing at the back of the room, behind the blue chair steps forward. He is tall and broad with a feline face and gray eyes.  
"Tom of the house of Dex, he took up his fathers name as the last of his line." Alan introduces them. "He will show you the city." With a nod Alan releases them and the follow the bodyguard like man, Tom out of the octagonal chair room. The city is indeed large and sprawling, teaming with people. They are taken first to a room that seems upon entrance to be empty, but as Tom steps up to a small pedestal, is suddenly filled with light, and a holographic image of quite high quality.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Atlantis." Says a melodious woman’s voice. Standing before them are four images. A woman with auburn hair, wiry muscles and beautiful features, a man with the pointed ears and unruly dark hair, a man with little hair and bright blue eyes, and a man with very long dreadlocks and a rather menacing expression.  
"This is what you might call a 'reading room’," says the man with the ears, he receives a glower from the blue eyed man. "Ask us any question and we will answer it." The holograms fall silent and Tom turns to look at them imploringly. Uhura steps forward, " You speak a language foreign to us, and yet now we understand it. How do you explain this?"  
"We speak Skani" says the woman, "It is a derivative of Ancient and English." Kirks eyes sharpen on the word.  
"You understand us because of a mechanism in the gate and the chair. We are able to adjust our speech to you. If you have met our descendants they will be able to speak to you through their interface with the city and the gate."  
Kirk steps forward, "What is this gate you speak of?" The holograms look quizzical.  
"You come to Atlantis and speak English but do not know of the Gate? Has knowledge of the Stargate Program been so lost?" The woman asks.  
"All my Nobel research, for nothing. I know they had it all under lock and key but to think no one benefited!" wails the blue-eyed man. "Rodney McKay, ever heard of me?" Rodney receives a smack upside the head from the pointy-eared man.  
"I'm sorry. You asked about the gate. It is a wormhole that allows one to travel almost instantly across time and space."  
"We have never heard of this technology." Spock says stepping forward.  
"Well, then how did you get here?" Rodney asks in consternation, "It's a long way from the Milky Way for anyone to come for sightseeing."  
"Milky Way, you know of that galaxy?" asks Kirk.  
"Well, yes. That's where we're from originally." Rodney motions to himself and the pointy-eared man. "Which I'd say the same for you, only the wormhole to earths been sealed off for several hundred years and while that might have been enough time to create faster than light travel there were far to many idiots to get anything done when I was last there. It would take... wait...John look at their uniforms." Rodney says.

The pointy-eared man squints. “They do look sort of familiar..."  
"You known StarFleet uniforms?" Asks Sulu. Rodney pales and turns to John.  
"Oh, no, there's no fucking way..."  
"Well the timings about right? I mean, what do they say about science fiction predicting reality? The idea was already out there, maybe when the Federation started up the based their name and uniforms on the look of the old television show. I mean, it could happen." The two turn back to look at the interstellar visitors.  
"Okay, I'm Rodney McKay, this is John Sheppard, first king of Atlantis, his consort Teyla Emaggen daughter of Tagan, and Ronon Dex."  
"We are James T. Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and Uhura." Uhura offers pointing each out and motioning lastly to herself.  
"Oh this is not happening." Rodney moans. John looks a little flabbergasted as well, his face contorting strangely. "But...but...You don't look like the Enterprise Crew! I mean this 'Spock' looks more like Syler than Lenord Nimoy!" Rodney wails. Kirk and Spock look at one another.  
"Sir, I do not remember you telling him the name of our ship." Spock narrows his eyes upon the holograms. "Perhaps they are telepathic creatures. There are many forms of life."  
"It's life Jim but not as we know it," John parodies snickering. Rodney still looks perplexed.  
"Have you saved the whales yet?" he asks, "run into fuzzballs that breed like rabbits?" The Enterprise crew stares at him like he's insane.  
"Hey," John puts a hand on Rodney's shoulder, "Maybe this is all just karmic payback from all the times you called me Kirk."  
"Yeah well...you deserved it. Anyways if you think about it we do sort of fit, you're Kirk, I'm Spock, genius thank you, Teyla's Uhura, only more kickass, sorry, Ronon's Sulu...sort of and Zelenka can be Checkov. Anyways I did not die, I mean Ascend, so that I could have a heart attack over meeting the REAL CREW OF THE ENTERPRISE! It's like finding out the Doctor is real and that even though you were the most faithful, smart, and helpful he didn't choose *you* as a companion. I mean, how is that FAIR?!" Rodney was starting to turn red in the face and Teyla was patting his hand gently with a motherly, consoling look on her face while shooting annoyed glances at John as if to be saying "this is your job, talk sense to him".

"Sir, they know Checkov's name, that isn't right!" Uhura whispers, Kirk nods.  
"How do you know the name of our ship?"  
"You're a TV show." Ronon says, stepping forward. "A rather good one, though I myself liked Next Generation, better graphics and all that."  
"A TV show." Kirk repeats.  
"Yeah. We probably still have a few copies in the data base from before we cut the link to earth." says John. "Just a second and I'll call it up." A minute later the lights in the room dim and familiar music begins to play.  
"It's the Federation Anthem," Kirk whispers in some confusion. Then a very poor image of the Enterprise floats by. The collective eyes of the Enterprise bug out.

Some hours later after several episodes the lights come back up and everyone stands up to brush off any leftover bits of popcarn, a purple puffed plant seed covered in oil and sea salt brought by Tom. Dead silence fills the room.  
"So?!" Rodney eventually says, unable to contain himself.  
"That was...quite enlightening." says Spock.  
"Aside from the bits where it's completely wrong. My father is dead, for instance. It was rather...enjoyable." says Kirk bemused, "though I hope I'm not quite so..." Kirk trails off.  
"See I knew there was a reason I made Kirking a verb!" Rodney crows, once again throwing a rather large and awkward silence over the room. "Uh, right. Ahem. Well, you must be tired. Tom here can show you your rooms. Feel free to poke about the city, but DON'T touch anything you don't understand. Seriously. And I guess you'll be on your way? Going where no man has gone before...except apparently the SGC, namely us?" Rodney smirks. John thwacks him again. "Right."  
"Thank you for your hospitality" says a still rather subdued Kirk. The Enterprise crew quickly leaves the room ignoring the not so subtle jibbing discussion starting up behind them.

"See, the fans did have it right. Look at how close they were standing?"  
"What about Uhura, I quite liked her."  
"You would, she's "your" character."  
Thwack "Sometimes you have no tact. But I guess I'll thank you, she was quite attractive. Did you sense something between her and that Spock. The way they looked at each other. It reminds me of Kanan...Besides Rodney, you're comparisons are not apt. You lack much restraint."  
"Yeah Rodney, you're not very much like Spock."  
"Oh, well that's good because you're not very much like Kirk.  
"I happen to take that as a complement."  
"I'm going to go check on the weapons room." *pop*  
"I have to make sure our descendants are well with the chair." *pop*  
"So do you still really think they...?"  
"Yeah I kind of do. Besides, intellectuals are sexy, I mean did you see Spock."  
"God, dead and Ascended and you're still Kirking across the galaxy."  
"But then doesn't that make you my Spock?"  
"Oh shut up." *pop* *pop*

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Dreamswaffles fault. We get on the phone and really cracked out crazy ideas become logical and awesome. The first half of this kind of sucks but it’s not all bad I guess. It was an amusing conversation. I know little to nothing about TOS. I’ve dated a guy who thought he was Spock, seen the Whales movie, and Tribbles, and now, of course, the Reboot. I asked my dad on the fact checking. So this probably wont sound all that much like the Enterprise. Also, popcorn is not spelled incorrectly I’m just referring to it’s purple incarnation with a different vowel. I have weird theories about the Athosian naming system, mainly that the female name passes down as the last name and the ‘daughter of’/’son of’ indicates the fathers name, or tribe name. So the kids here are Teyla’s descendants, and Sheppard’s descendants but not necessarily directly by way of the other. Also, I figure a few generations down the line the lines would probably merge at some point, especially in a royal setting. However with so much genetic diversity at the start (John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Kanan, and their various partners), and with an acceptance to marrying outside the royal family they probably wont have too many birth defects.


End file.
